


Lonely George and the Silent Dragon God

by Oshidoshi



Category: The Society On Da Run
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshidoshi/pseuds/Oshidoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rampaging dragon god destroys a valuable forest and Ser George is dispatched to kill the beast. However, George, being alone all throughout his life, becomes infatuated with the creature. That complicates the mission. (This is a "yaoi" (boy/boy) romance retelling of George and the Dragon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely George and the Silent Dragon God

**1\. A Dragon in B Sector**

_**2014, September** _

_**(Note: this story is told in a poetic format)** _

It all started 6 hours ago when the angered dragon god smashed his way into B Sector of the Archimedes Imedia Forest. The special plants being used to cure world hunger were destroyed beyond repair. To make it worse, the dragon somehow mastered telepathy and made the townspeople bring him all kinds of food (mostly meat and farm animals). Because of that, food rations were running short and food was sorely needed for the oncoming winter.

Raymond wanted the dragon dead, so he ordered General Gruff to find someone capable enough to do it. General Gruff gave the job to George, the descendant of Sir George from the Roman Era, and told him to find the dragon and kill it. He knew George could handle a horse-sized fire breather (he hoped it was horse-size).

George had two extra soldiers with him.

They were newbies, the ones most likely to run upon seeing a dragon.

Their names were Ice and Drake, which were odd names (in George's humble opinion).

They found the dragon's cave, three kilometers south of Archimedes Ilmedia.

The forest was decorated with young trees that were slowly having their leafs fall victim to Autumn's cold grasp. The cave's front yard was spacious enough to fit fifty soldiers, and its wide entrance gave no sense of privacy. Walking on the ground was no boardwalk, either. The browned leafs made loud crunching sounds as the soldiers neared the cave. "There was no silence to be had," an old English scholar would say. The entity inside the cave was awoken by their approach.

Rifles held high, the armored soldiers came face to face with a green Wyvern. It was  **bigger**  than a horse. The many horns on the creature's head and back and the color of his eyes had mentally impaled Ice and Drake with intimidation.

The dragon was not pleased to see them.

He opened his maw wide, fire leaking out in sparks.

George jumped out of the way as a wave of fire rushed towards him.

Ice and Drake fled as expected,

Running off into the forest and far away from that dragon as humanly possible.

George pressed the trigger on his rifle and bullets of plasma flooded from the weapon.

The dragon screeched as the superheated balls of fire burnt his hide and charred his scales. He wasn't as strong as his peers.

He went after George with fire erupting from his maw.

George took a leap atop the dragon, knife in hand, and jabbed the knife into its eye and causing the creature to come to a standstill.

"Will you give up, dragon?" He asked.

The creature squirmed, and he growled, "Never."

The dragon shook him off and pinned him to the ground with his paws.

He was ready to set this man on fire.

When he opened his maw, George threw a grenade into the mouth of the dragon.

The tiny grenade exploded into a mess of fire, and the dragon tumbled backwards, coughing and wheezing. It's throat would take minutes to heal from that.

George held his rifle at the dragon's head

He wanted to shoot...

...to end this miserable creature...

Was it miserable?

"Kill me and I'll wake up again," said the dragon, "either way, nobody wins."

George was confused, "you'll wake up again?"

The dragon chuckled, which sounded very odd, "you don't know? They never told you? All dragons are born immortal. It is a curse and a blessing."

Gerge saw the dragon's arm reaching for a shard of glass by his leg. George kicked it away and said, "uh uh uhn. No funny business."

He heard a deep growl of anger come from the dragon. It replied, "Then cease your fruitless efforts to kill me."

"I was ordered to kill you and I will carry out the command. You will not steal our food any longer."

"What? Is that what this is about? I have to feed myself or I'll starve."

"Don't care."

George charged the rifle with one push of a button. The three lights on the rifle's hilt turned green as a low humming sound came from the draconic weapon.

"Fine. Kill me."

That was the only thing the dragon said.

He closed its eyes, ready to feel yet another shocking "death."

George could see the dragon straining to keep his eyes shut.

He was absolutely positively afraid.

George lowered his rifle, a sign of standing down.

"You aren't going to kill me?"

"No. I'd rather not."

The dragon cautiously slipped away from George and retreated to his cave. George watched with a sort of longing.

His only friend died when he was 10

And talking to that dragon reminded him of that lost friend.

He couldn't take his eye off that dragon

There was something odd about the swaying of its tail

...he watched its curved and voluptuous reptilian legs move with grace...

...its stare was docile and...loving...

He wanted that creature

He wanted it all to himself

He slapped his forehead, "Get ahold of yourself, George. It's a dragon!"

He couldn't hold himself

He followed the dragon into its cave.

The cave was decorated with toys, knik knacks, short story books and dormant eggs that failed to hatch. With those were cans, boxes and bags full of food. Shelves carved from stone and wood lined the walls, holding various collectibles like comic books, baking powder cans, old VHS cassettes, books and electronics. This dragon was a collector of rare things.

"Is this your hoard?" Asked George.

"Yes, yes it is." Said the dragon as he sat comfortably in a curled position.

"I thought dragons didn't collect treasure."

"We don't. However I want to be the cliché."

George came closer to the dragon

Cautiously

"How do you collect these things?"

"I go outside in my human form to get items like books and movies."

"Human form?"

"Wow, you really know nothing of us. We can shift."

George sat down by the dragon,

And he laid back

Resting on the calm creature.

George was starting to love this dragon.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Peppino."

George liked that name.

He made his feelings known, "I think you are a very lovely creature, Peppino."

The dragon snorted, "nice lie."

"No, really. I think...I think you are beautiful. The way you walk, the sound of your voice-"

Peppino's head jerked up. He knew where this was going. He crossed his arms and interrupted, "I am an Italian dragon. If you do not shut your mouth with your creepy homo gibberish, I will-"

He yelped when he felt a pang inside his lower body.

"Did you just hit me?" He asked, fire brimming deep within him.

"Yes, yes I did." Said George in a mimicky tone.

Peppino quickly stood up, causing George to fall backwards. When George fixed himself, he saw a human a few years younger than him standing where the dragon should have been.

"So that's your human form?" He asked.

The dragon replied with sass, "What else could it be?"

Peppino retrieved an old VHS from his vast collection. With a click of the ON button from the battery-powered generator, an old television, a big clunky grey model, turned on with a static hum.

George wanted to watch his every move, but he decided to stare at his dormant rifle.

George decided to spark another conversation, "Why did you destroy our food?"

Peppino replied with his keen sassy attitude, "Why? I was hungry, that's why."

George replied, "Couldn't you ask?"

Peppino scoffed at the idiotic question, "Nobody would dare give food to a dragon. We aren't as respected as I thought in this country. I use telepathy to get what I want."

The way he said telepathy was weird.

He said teh-leh-path-yeeee, not tele-pathee.

George couldn't restrain his feelings

This dragon was prodding his thoughts.

As he removed his nanotech armor he asked, "Why do you manipulate them?"

Peppino shrugged, "I don't know," but as he thought, he said, "I like the control."

George, now in his army shirt and camouflage pants, came closer to Peppino and said to him, "manipulating their minds is very bad. It is also an invasion of their privacy. Would you want someone invading your privacy?"

Peppino said with calm and cool, "Actually, I'd welcome it."

They were face-to-face now, their eyes locked on each other.

George kept coming closer and Peppino kept backing away from him

Peppino found himself in a situation

He was against the wall, unable to move

George laid his lips upon the dragon's neck and he slid his tongue along the side. Peppino wanted to push him away

He raised his arms

And tried to pushed George away

But his strength became feeble under the intense weight of pleasure.

He yanked the dog tags around George's neck, but not even that could capture his attention.

George moved closer to the Dragonboy's lips

And he planted a kiss on him.

Peppino sighed happily when he let George's hand wander and stroke the area he hardly used sexually since 1837.

George spoke affectionately, "I love you dragon, and I won't let you go."

Peppino, overtaken by the emotions, exhaled, "Please don't."

George squeezed harder as he rubbed faster

And this continued

Until Peppino cried out again

This time it was Peppino whom kissed George

It was a kiss that he never thought would happen

To the floor, the dragon and his lover went

The rest was blatant history.

* * *

_**Lonely George and the Silent Dragon God** _ _(c) 2013 by L'Poni Baldwin. All Rights Reserved. The character Peppino originates from The Society On Da Run chapbook "Pirate Life" (to be released soon)._

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will explain the past of both George and Peppino. Stay tuned, please.


End file.
